Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $5$ and the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-3$ plus the product of $-4$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-3x + 5) = \color{orange}{-4(-3x+5)}$ What is $-3$ plus $\color{orange}{-4(-3x+5)}$ $-4(-3x+5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-3x+5)-3$.